Dislocated
by PeePeeDaddyLandon
Summary: You can only bend over backwards so much before snapping...


The words curled in his throat, desprately trying to make their escape. This exact feeling has repeated itself verbatim for atleast a month now. He always felt chocked up, but he couldn't determine why. He glared into the bathroom mirror, pushing his fingers through his hair,"Stanley? It's time to come out of the bathroom dear, you have to try and get some sleep tonight."

"Alright mom,"He spoke, his voice softly wavering. He pushed the door open, making his way down the hall and into his bedroom. He could feel the warm anxiety flooding his stomach while he fell into the covers. He knew that tommorow was going to be just as long, maybe even longer, than today was. He let his eyes slip closed as he tried to let his mind wander.

He fell unconcious, and for the first time in a long time, he got more than three hours of sleep. He woke to the sound of ruthless screaming from his alarm clock and proceeded to slap the snooze button. He sat up and felt heavy as his head fell to the left. He blinked a few times and felt very confused when he couldn't lift his head up again. He quickly made his way to the bathroom mirror, stumbling awkwardly due to his skewed depth perception.

"Dear God..."

His gaze drifted to his shifted vertebre and pulled skin. He could barely breathe as he glared at his own twisted neck. He heard loud banging on the bathroom door,"STANLEY! Are you ok? Why are you screaming?!" He hadn't realized his inner turmoil had been heard. He opened the door, hoping that his mother could do something, _anything_.

"Mom I-"

"Oh! I thought maybe you were hurt, don't scare me like that Stan, you're perfectly fine!" She smiled as she trotted away. Stan looked at the blank wall infront of him, his diagonal view of the world becoming distracting,"She can't see it." He said to himself stupidly as if he didn't already know. He got dressed for school though he struggled putting on his shirt. He grabbed a granola bar as he walked down death row.

Not one person noticed his ghastly neck and even though he was mortified of his condition, he did his best to stay calm. He was alive and well, maybe not _well_ but atleast alive. He looked and felt like a walking crime scene but no one around him gave a second glance. He pondered if he was hallucinating but he determined that his neck was definately as twisted as it looked. He gave a soft smile as he muttured to himself.

"Maybe this isn't so bad."

His days went on like this, rinse and repeat. He learned how to live with a broken neck, though this was technically an impossible feat to achieve. Months went by slowly but the pay off wasn't worth it. When he got out of bed for school he felt even more lop-sidded. When he looked in the mirror, he remembered the original dread he felt.

"But- How?"

His shoulders were now diagonal to eachother, his left shoulder blade practically holding his left-leaning head up. He groaned in protest at his new bone structure,"I'm becoming more slanted by the minute. Am I going to end up completely horizontal?" He laughed at his own ridiculous thought. He decided not to think about his shoulder pushing into his face as he made his way out of the door that morning. He sat with Kyle at lunch which he deemed a very nice experience. Stan looked up, or atleast tried to, and saw Kyle staring at him as if he was some sort of monster.

"Stan...your neck...and your shoulders?"

He immediately knew now that his prediction was right. This was no hallucination, this was a real thing that was actually happening to him. He quietly told Kyle about the days he woke up with a fucked up skeleton and Kyle listened intently. Stan squashed Kyle's worries about any sort of pain and then giggled softly as Kyle visibly loosened. He pulled at Kyle's jacket, like a toddler would in a grocery store when they yearn for some sort of candy or toy.

"You aren't afraid of me...right?"

"Not at all. I could never be afraid of you, even if you are a little backwards."

He punched Kyle's arm softly for his comment. Once again, he began to rinse and repeat. Months went by without an incedent, and Kyle's support made his life a lot easier. He woke up one sunday morning, wrapped in Kyle's arms. Atleast someone appreciated his strange apperance.

When he stood up, he immediately fell over, causing Kyle to wake up and become alert,"Stan?" He grumbled out in a sleepy haze "Dude," Stan deadpanned as he regained his balance "_Dude,_" He said again,"What's wrong? What's happening?" Kyle sputtured both extremely worried and fairly tired. Stan's hips had shifted to the right, pulling his spine at an angle "_Dude,_" Kyle restated.

So maybe he was constantly pushing his hip out, maybe he just felt particularly flirty that day. When he went back to school the following monday, all eyes were locked on him. Kyle took his hand and held it, rubbing Stan's palm softly to help him relax,"What?" Stan asked, clearly annoyed,"What is wrong with your body dude!?" Kenny asked as he ran to him,"You look like you've been bent like a plastic straw!"

Stan took a deep breath and then sighed. He wasn't sure how it all changed but now his twists and turns were visible. He stood there awkwardly trying to think,"I um- I'm not really sure? I woke up with a backwards neck one morning and it never stopped. I've been bent for years now, but for some reason no one could see at first." Kenny was clearly disturbed by Stan's explaination. Kenny then smiled and laughed,"No one seems to notice at first, but then they start to catch on. I know what you mean dude. I always have."

Stan shuffled his feet, trying to keep his balance. Maybe this wasn't gonna be so bad. He felt self concious because of the stares and did his best to push his anxiety into the deepest depths of his brain. When he got home that night, he flopped into bed and weeped, knowing he was back to square one. Maybe this was gonna be much worse than he imagined.

He fell into a deep depression, his confidence slipping. His parents refused to look him in the eyes, and his sibling was getting shittier. He wanted a drink but refused to fall to his old habits again. He stepped into the shower with his head pushed into the wall. Kenny explained that he was born cursed, doomed with death every day, just to return the next day completely forgotten. Kenny also explained that maybe Stan was cursed as well.

He looked at himself desprately wanting to fix his skeletal structure. Years of hiding misery was creeping up on him. He was having trouble getting out of bed. His body was aching. At first, his body felt fine even though it was so fucked up, but eventually he began to have terrible pains. He glared at himself in the mirror.

"If only I could twist my damn neck back in place." He stared at the blank expression in the mirror. He lifted his hands to his neck and squeezed soflty,"If only..." He muttured. In a desprate moment, he decided that he was going to force his neck back in place, that he wasn't gonna let his curse win. He put a hand on the side of his face and one on the back of his neck. He quickly turned his head as fast and hard as he could and heard a snap.

When he closed his eyes, they never opened again. His snapped vertebre distorted his neck even more than it was originally. Blood pooled on the ground making a disqusting puddle. The rancid smell of metal filled the room. He died with a smile on his face.

When Kyle opened the door to his best firend's bathroom, he wretched loudly. He felt the tears fall quickly from his eyes. The smell was almost too much for him to bare. He stared into the face of his most important person. His weak legs dropped to the floor with a thud.

"KYLE!? What's going on, are you ok? You screamed!" Sharon yelled.

He hadn't realized his inner turmoil had been heard. He was mortified, wishing this was some sort of twisted fantasy. When Stan's mother called again, Kyle didn't respond. When he tried to speak nothing came out. The words curled in his throat, desprately trying to make their escape. When Sharon grabbed her son, crying and shaking, he finally chocked out a word.

"Stan-"


End file.
